1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine torque control device that increases engine output torque during the downshifting of an automatic transmission so that the engine speed will substantially match or approach a target speed.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-105458 discloses a technique for reducing shift shock by increasing engine output torque during the downshifting of an automatic transmission having a stepped shifting mechanism. With this torque increasing control during downshifting, a shift shock is prevented by increasing engine output torque during an inertia phase, lasting from when the friction engagement elements that were engaged in a pre-shift gear begin to be disengaged until the friction engagement elements to be engaged in the next gear begin to be engaged.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine torque control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.